ICU
by Just OneShoot
Summary: ffn PERTAMA ca aja


ICU

"Naruto apa kau akan datang ke festival kembang api nanti malam?" seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya terlihat sedang merangkul temannya yang memiliki tiga garis masing-masing di pipinya yangdi panggilnya Naruto.

"Entahlah Kiba..mungkin tidak" mendapat jawaban yang tidak diinginkan dari sahabatnya itu pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak asik Naru.." masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu kearah kantin untuk mengisi perutnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, sebenarnya iya merasa bersalah dengan sahabat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus banyak istirahat mengingat usianya yang tidak lama lagi menurut prediksi dokter yang mengatakan usianya tinggal sekitar 3-5 bulan lagi akibat penyakit paru-paru yang dideritanya. Tapi kematian siapa yang tau. Sehebat apapun dokter itu dia tidak tau kapan kematian akan penjemputnya.

"Gomen ne Kiba-chan.." dengan mengandalkan puppy eye andalannya sahabatnya akhirnya luluh.

"ne..ne baiklah, kali ini aku maaf, tapi tidak lain kali ".

"Arigatou Kiba-chan"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu"

Dan selanjutnya hanya canda tawa yang menemani keduanya selama perjalanan ke kanti sampai jam makan siang berakhir.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, sekolah itu mulai sepi, hanya beberapa siswa yang masih mempunayi urusan seperti mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dan beberapa lainya yang terlihat masih berada di sekolah.

Seperti halnya pemuda pirang atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto yang berjalan sendirian ke belakang gedung sekolah menuju sebuah kandang yang hanya dibatasi dengan pagar se tinggi pahanya. Setelah sampai, Naruto meletakkan tasnya di luar pagar dan masuk ke kandang 2x2 meter tersebut dan duduk di pojok.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat delapan gundukan bulu melompat-lompat kearahnya dan salah satunya yang berwarna abu-abu langsung melompat kepangkuannya.

"Hihihi..dasar manja" Naruto mengusap kepala kelinci yang ada di pangkuannya, dan selanjutnya membawa ketujuh kelinci lainya bergabung dengan saudaranya.

'eh? Kenapa Cuma delapan' batin Naruto, Ia mulai memperhatikan satu persatu kelinci di pangkuannya dan menyadari mana yang yang tidak ada.

"Dasar nakal.." Naruto meletakkan kelinci-kelinci tersebut dan keluar kandang untuk mencari yang satunya lagi. Naruto mulai mencari disemak-semak dekat kandang kelinci tersebut.

"Kyubi..kau dimana? Dasar nakal.." Naruto terus mencari menerobos semak-semak hingga memasuki hutan kecil yang ada dibelakang sekolahnya tersebut.

Setelah mancari cukup lama akhirnya Naruto melihat buntalan bulu berwarna oranye dekat sebuah semak-semak diam dan tidak bergerak seperti melihat sesuatu. Naruto langsung mengambil dan menggendongnya.

"Kau ini hobi sekali membuat orang khawatir.." omel Naruto pada kelinci bernama Kyubi itu. Namun kelinci imut itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, pandangannya lurus ke depan seperti melihat sesuatu. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Kyubi.

**Deg**

'Dia..'

Naruto memperhatikan seseorang yang kini terlihat sangat serius membidikkan anak panahnya ke target yang ada di sebuah pohon besar dan.

**Whuusss **

Tepat mengenai sasaran.

'Hebat' seru Naruto dalam hati. Saat orang itu akan mengambil anak panah berikutnya, dia merasakan diperhatikan oleh seseorang, sampai Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dimana Naruto berdiri dengan masih menggendong Kyubi.

Onix bertemu Sapire. Suasana begitu sunyi keduanya di tenggelamkan oleh mata lawan masing-masing yang terlihat begitu menawan dan indah. Angin yang bertiup lembut menerbangkan dedaunan dan membelai lembut rambut keduanya tidak menjadi gangguan bagi keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kontak mata tersebut karena sesuatu yang memberontak di gendongannya. Naruto memperbaiki posisi Kyubi yang hampir lepas dari tanganya dan memandang sebentar orang yang ada di depannya yang ternyata masih memperhatikannya kemudian membukukkan badannya kemudian melangkah pergi, sedangkan pemudah bermata onix itu tidak melepaskan pandanganya dari Naruto, sampai punggung pemuda bermata Sapire itu hilang diantara pepohonan dan semak-semak.

"Uzumaki Naruto" pemuda tersebut berguman kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf" Ia memandang langit yang mengintip dibalik dedaunan pohon yang ada di atasnya.

Naruto mempercepat jalannya hingga akhirnya Ia sampi kembali ke kandang kelinci tadi. Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung duduk di dalam kandang tersebut dengan masih menggendong Kyubi.

"Itu tadi Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto mulai berbicara sendiri tanpa memperdulikan kelinci yang ada di sekitarnya dan Kyubi yang kini telah masuk ke dalam baju seragamnya dan merangkak naik sehingga kepalanya muncul di leher baju Naruto dan memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tengah memerah.

"Sasuke tadi keren sekali. Kyaaaaaaaaaa….." Ya bisa ditebak, Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Murid baru di sebelah kelas Naruto yang mampu menyedot perhatian hanya dalam waktu sehari, dan terhitung sekarang sudah satu minggu Sasuke semenjak kepindahannya ke sekolahnya.

'Aku tidak bisa bernafas.. ya ampun jantungku ..' Naruto memukul- mukul kecil dadanya dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"hah…hah..hmmm" wajahnya yang berseri-seri kini berganti menjadi wajah suram. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Ia bersama Sasuke, berkenalan secara langsung saja tidak pernah apalagi Sasuke adalah sosok yang dingin. Dan juga, Naruto meraba dadanya, 'waktuku tidak lama lagi' Naruto tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

**09:30 pm**

Naruto memandang orang-orang yang berlalu didepan rumahnya dari jendela rumahnya di lantai dua. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya saat melihat wajah-wajah bersemangat dari orang-orang tersebut yang sedang berjalan menuju kuil di atas bukit untuk menikmati festival kembang api yang diadakan disana. Karena merasa sudah bosan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

**TUK**

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit tertidur Naruto merasa terusik dengan suara dari arah jendela, mencoda mengabaikan Naruto mencoba kembali tidur. Sampai..

**SREEEK…**

Jendela terbuka lebar menjadi tempat sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat tersebut untuk masuk. Sedangkan Naruto yang kaget langsung bangun dan menyalakan lampu di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Si..siapa itu?" Naruto merasa takut karena penampakan sosok hitam di dekat jendela menghalangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dan juga lampung kamarnya yang redup.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Naruto. Naruto mengenggam erat selimut yang masih menutupi badannya.

"Pencu..ri kah?" rasanya sosok itu ingin sekali tertawa lebar saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pemuda keremal di depan.

"Memangnya ada pencuri setampan ini?" sosok tersebut duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto sehingga kini wajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sa..suke?" benarkan itu dia, pemuda yang disukainya kini ada di kamarnya dan duduk di ranjang yang sama. 'Apa ini mimpi?' Naruto mencubit pipinya dan, 'sakit' Q_Q.

"Ini bukan mimpi" Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian senyumnya itu berubah menjadi, entahlah mungkin senyum paksa. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang melihat sosok yang ada di depan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa naik ke sini? Ini lantai dua da..dan kenapa kema-?"

"Kencan" Sasuke langsung memotong pekrkataan panjang lebar Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Aku kemari ingin mengajakmu kencan" jawab pemuda pucat itu dengan tenang.

"EEEEHHH?" ('/')

"Sudah jangan rebut. Ayo!" Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ta..tapi aku harus istirahat.. lagipula ini sudah jam 10" Naruto tertunduk lesu. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin menolak ajakan kencan Sasuke itu malahan dia sangat senang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

**HUP!**

"Kalau begini kau tidak akan lelahkan" kini Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan mendekat kearah jendela melompat keluar menuju atap rumah Naruto.

Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya perasanya campur aduk sekarang antara kaget, malu, dan takjub di tambah dengan wajah kini yang memerah.

"Apa kau pemain sirkus?" masih dengan tatapan kagum.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kearah bukit di mana pesta kembang api akan diadakan.

"Kita akan melihat kembang api. Kau suka kembang api bukan?"

'Bagaimana dia tau' wajah Naruto tambah bersemu merah. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke tau hal yang sangat sangat di sukainya.

"Jadi kita akan ke kuil di bukit itu?" setalah lama terdiam akhirnya Naruto mulai bersuara kembali.

"Tidak. Akan lebih menarik kalau dillihat sambil terbang, sekarang berpegangan yang erat." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil menperbaiki poisi Naruto yang masih di gendongnya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Hahaha.. jangan berca-UUWAAAAH" Naruto reflek langsung melingkarkan ke dua tangannya di leher Sasuke saat pemuda bermata Onix itu melompat tinggi keatas. Belum selesai keterkejutanya. Kini mata Naruto terbelalak saat sepasang sayap hitam nan lebar terkembang dari pemuda yang kini menggendongnya.

.

.

.

.

**DUAR!DUAR!**

Kini keduanya duduk di atas kaca berbentuk kubus yang melayang di langit menikmati pertunjukan kembang api yang sudah berlangsung beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa Sasuke?" Naruto mulai membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dari pertunjukan kembang api yang menebar warna yang begitu cantik di langit.

"Shinigami" balas Sasuke singkat sambil melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya waktuku makin dekat saja." Naruto tersenyum miris.

**HUP**

Sasuke langsung memeluk erat pemuda yang ada di sampingnya dan menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kapan kau akan pergi, tapi aku janji itu tidak akan terasa sakit. Aku akan berusaha agar itu tidak akan terasa sakit. Aku janji" saat pertama melihat Naruto sebagai orang yang akan di 'jemput' berikutnya di sebuah rumah sakit, ada perasaan tidak tega. Tapi karena ini memang adalah tugasnya dia harus tetap melakukannya. Tapi dia bertekad akan melakukanya tanpa Naruto harus merasakan sakit.

"he..hei seharusnya yang sedih itu aku, kenapa kau yang malah menangis?" Naruto dapat merasakan bahunya basah karena airmata Sasuke, ia mengusap punggung Sasuke yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis. Ini hanya karena debu" Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar alasan pemuda pucat yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasuke kembang apinya sudah selesai." Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke yang kini semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sayap hitamnya yang sempat di sembunyikannya kini muncul kembali dan memeluk tubuh mereka membuat tubuhnya kini semakin hangat.

"Naruto.."

"Hmm?"

"….."

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Naruto Kemudian melihat kedua Shapire yang kini terlihat bersinar karena cahaya bulan.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh akumeminta sesuatu? Yaa semacam permintaan terakhir." Naruto memandang lembut kedua mata Sang malaikat kematian.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin meminta apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan permintaan. Aku tidak tau apa ini tidak apa jika aku mengatakan kepada seorang Shinigami. Tapi.." Naruto menggantung ucapan sambil terus memandang iris mata segelap malam tak berbintang di depannya.

"Suki dayo Sasuke-kun" mata Sasuke terbelalak seketika di iringi dengan sembrutan merah tipis di kedua pipinya sama dengan pipi pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya hanya saja lebih merah.

"Naruto.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke.

"Ma..maaf, sepertinya tidak boleh mengatakan itu yaa kepada seorang malaikat kema-mmmph" Ucapan Naruto langsung terputus saat sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut tepat berada di bibirnya.

Kiss

'**Ciuman pertamaku ini tidak akan terlupakan sampai aku mati sekalipun' batin keduanya**

.

.

.

.

"Naruto.." terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membelai rambut pirang pemuda yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya pemuda berkulit tan itu. Tadi pagi saat akan membangunkan Naruto wanita berambut merah itu –ibu Naruto- menemukan anaknya pingsan di dekat pintu kamar mandi di kamar Naruto. Sontak itu membuatnya histeris ketakutan dan langsung menelepon ambulans. Janda satu anak itu tak henti-hentinya menangis saat anak satu-satunya dibawa ke ruang ICU.

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Dokter bilang kau masih punya setahun untuk bersamaku Naruto. Bangun sayang Okasan sangat khawatir, nanti Okasan akan buatkan ramen yang enak dengan 'Naruto' yang banyak. Bangun saying..hiks " Ibu Naruto tidak dapat menahan lagi air mata yang terus ditahannya.

Sementara di pojok ruangan dekat jendela tersebut, berdirilah Sasuke dengan sayap hitamnya yang terbuka lebar, saat ini dia sedang dalam wujud shinigaminya sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya termasuk ibu Naruto dan suster yang keluar masuk dari ruang rawat Naruto.

"Keadaan Naruto sudah mulai stabil kembali nyonya. Jika ada masalah anda bisa menekan tombol di dekat meja itu. Permisi " Suster tadi meniggalkan ruang rawat Naruto setelah menjelaskan keadaan Naruto. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua-ralat- bertiga di ruangngan itu. Nafas Kushina sedikit lega saat mendengarkan penjelasan suster tadi. Dia kembali membelai kepala Naruto.

Sasuke mendekat ke ranjang Naruto dan memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap inchi wajah pemuda tan itu yang kini terhalangi alat bantu pernafasan. Sasuke tersenyum sendu, dari semua manusia yang pernah di bawanya ke akhirat, membawa pemuda inilah yang paling sulit karena Sasuke mencampurkan perasaan dalam melakukan tugasnya. Padahal aturan pertama dan yang paling penting bagi seorang shinigami adalah tidak boleh ada perasaan yang ikut campur dalam menjalankan tugas atau hukuman yang sangat berat akan di jatuhkan kepada shinigami yang melanggarnya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut sehingga kau tidak akan merasakan sakit Naruto". Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut. Kemudian perhatiannya berpindah kepada Ibu Naruto yang kini terlihat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur sambil memegang tangan kiri Naruto.

Sasuke menurunkan alat bantu pernafasan Naruto kemudian mencium dengan lembut bibir pucat itu sementara tangan kanannya menuju dada kiri Naruto dimana jantung tersebut berada. Dapat dirasakannya jantung pemuda pirang itu berdetak cepat hingga akhirnya suara detak jantung Naruto pada monitor pendeteksi jantung yang berada di samping ranjang Naruto mulai menurun hingga akhirnya hanya terdapat garis lurus berwarna hijau pada monitor tersebut. Bunyi nyaring dari monitor tersebut sama sekali tidak mengusik Ibu Naruto. Tentu saja, karena yang membuatnya tertidur adalah Sasuke sendiri dengan sedikit magic.

Sementara itu dialam bawah sadar Naruto sendiri, Naruto sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar sambil memandang hamparan rumput liah yang membentang luas di sekelilinya seolah tidak berujung dengan langit berwarna putih bersih. Naruto duduk bersandar pada pohon dan memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati tiupan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Damai dan tenang, itulah yang dirasakannya sampai suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatnya membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang sangat special baginya kini berdiri di depannya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

" kita pergi."

"Kemana?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tatapan bingung.

"Ke tempat yang indah" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri dan menggemgamnya erat.

"Bernarkah?..kalau begitu…."

"Hn?"

"Gendong…" Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli kemudian memunggungi Naruto kemudian berjongkok.

"Naiklah" Naruto tersenyum cerah kemudian naik ke punggung Sasuke dan memeluk leher shinigami itu.

"Lets goo…" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat.

Kini di depan Sasuke muncul jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu lebar membelah hamparan rumput liar terus kedepan bahkan ujungnyapun tidak terlihat. Dengan langkah santai Shinigami itu menyusuri jalan setapak di depannya sambil sesekali terkekeh geli karena mendengarkan celotehan Naruto yang kini digendong ala piggy back. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang di dalam kabut lembut yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

**END**


End file.
